survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fool Me Twice, Fuck You
"Fool Me Twice, Fuck You" is the eighth episode of SurvivORG: MORGquesas. Night 15 As Maraamu returned from Tribal Council, Pursi lost his temper and snapped on Kenny, who he correctly believed to be the reason Zach was voted out. Pursi also went after Chicken for flipping. Bowman stuck to the background, telling Kenny that it was Spooky told Angela and Arctos about the treasure chest, in an effort to keep his trust. Rotu, meanwhile, were relieved that they escaped the joint tribal intact, but Pory was clearly marked for elimination if they lost again. The members of Soliantu were shocked to see Zach had been eliminated, and spent the evening trying to put the details of the boot together. Spooky worked hard to try and piece together an alliance with Wavey and Lana, but despite them growing closer, he remained loyal to Fishbach. His distrust of Kyle also grew during this time, as the claustrophobia of a 5 man tribe set in. Day 16 The tribes returned to the beach, where they learned of their next challenge: Flag Wars. The rules were similar to Counting Wars; over the course of five hours, one contestant from each tribe would be selected to compete. The hosts would then post a picture of a Polynesian flag, with the first contestant to correctly identify the flag scoring a point and being ineligible to compete in the remainder of the challenge. The first two tribes to score two points would win immunity. As the tribes strategized, the Safari opened. Two contestants hit the jackpot: Pory found an idol on Cook Islands, and Wavey found one of his own in Adamstown after solving a code. Meanwhile, Pursi took the opportunity to troll the players who gathered on Tuvalu (pictured above), and got in a public argument with Bowman, which Bowman later revealed was staged to keep Kenny thinking they were at odds. Night 16 The challenge was a drubbing: Rotu and Soliantu traded points in four straight rounds, leading to their victories and sending Maraamu to their second straight Tribal Council, and leaving Kenny to scramble after Rotu reneged on their protection deal. Tribal Council The next evening, the members of Maraamu arrived at Tribal Council for the first time as a solo unit, with the tensions at a high over how few of them there were. Bowman claimed that everyone already knew how the vote would go, with someone "getting robbed due to advantage roulette," a clear threat that both he and Pursi would play idols, leaving the vote to a deadlock and a tiebreaker, either rocks or firemaking. Chicken immediately called foul, saying that Bowman had made similar threats at every Tribal since the second swap. Bowman and Pursi continued to grill Chicken, saying that their votes were already locked in and that his fate was sealed. However, as the votes were read, this was revealed to be a front to lure Kenny into a false sense of security. As Chicken said his goodbyes, the votes revealed that Bowman and Pursi had grown too wary of Kenny, who had already been proven to be untrustworthy, to keep him around, and worked with Chicken to send him home unanimously, leaving Maraamu with only three members left. Votes Trivia * The episode's title was said by Bowman in Tribal Council, in reference to Chicken's history of lying to him over the past several votes. * To earn his idol, Wavey had to find the location of a bulldozer in Adamstown through Google Earth and post what was on the side of the bulldozer in his confessional. * Kyle and Fishbach scored for Soliantu, while Pory and Brayth scored for Rotu. Category:Episodes with the word "fuck" in the title